


No Promises Episode 1

by 55555ive



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Brothers, Character Death, Death, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Furry, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, Money, Original Character(s), Other, POV Male Character, Pool, Sex, Swimming Pools, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55555ive/pseuds/55555ive
Summary: A prequel to the story " Life after Love"  No Promises is a short read that gives background to the character Mav before his appearance in other stories.





	1. Chapter 1

Simple things are what make up a good child hood, its usually when things get complicated that they get hard ,or worse, bad. I had a loving mother and father , two older brothers and a best friend who lived down the street. We lived in a modest house , just big enough to have space but small enough to keep everyone together. We went out to eat every Friday afternoon, that's when dad got paid. My brothers were teaching me how to talk to girls. My mom just got promoted to VP at her office. Everything was nice simple and good. 

But then with moms new promotion we stopped seeing her as often. We couldn't go out to eat together like we used to. Eventually my dad didn't have to work so he stayed home. He started to be a nag to my brothers and in turn they started to pull away from our dad. They also started to pull away from me. Dad started to feel unneeded now that he was jobless and his kids didn't want to spend time with him, so he started to pull away. Instead of being the stay at home dad he became a stay at home person. He wouldn't leave the couch and kept a drink in his hand. Mom started to grow tired of him being what he was, so when she got another promotion that allowed her more free time she decided to spend it elsewhere. We went from happy family to people living in a house. I was 12 at the time , growing up in such a loving home I didn't know how to handle life so broken up. I just wanted us to go back to the good days , the better days , back to the before. 

I figured if we couldn't go out to eat together maybe I could cook something and we could eat at home. I didn't know how to cook much but I remembered Sunday afternoons when dad would use the grill. My plan seemed to be going well, I managed to cook an entire meal in the backyard and even plate it in the dinning room before anyone knew what I'd done. Dad wasn't happy that I cooked by myself with his grill but we were all together eating like a family. Everything was good. But I forgot to put out the fire. 

Through the night our back yard was a blaze . I awoke to the smell of smoke and the sight of a fireman breaking down the door to my room. I was saved but our house was still burning, it didn't stop burning. I waited for my family to be saved but as the hours passed and the house was finally put out no one else ran out. 

 

My life , it was over , ruined by my own doing and all i could do was stand in the driveway watching the front door for someone to walk through it. I wouldn't let the firemen take me. As they dragged me away I clawed at the ground screaming tears falling like oceans from the sky, I couldn't leave. 

3 days later I was in the system. I was in foster care for 2 years. I was a teenage rabbit from the suburbs. No family would ever replace the one I lost but I thought Id be out of the system sooner. I was a teenager so I could take care of myself. I was a rabbit so where I'd never call myself cute I knew other people would. And I was from the suburbs so I was softer less hardened by the world unlike other kids in the system. But parents who adopt want babies so they can see their kid grow up. Furs were still a new thing in the world so they were in a word "unpopular". And my being from such a safe comfortable place made me a luke warm choice for adoption when there were kids from war torn countries or places with mass starvation. Honestly I was happy to be unadopted , I would never be able to fake wanting to be a part of another family, and just the thought of it made me cry to myself.

But I didn't want to stay in the system, it was like being in jail and everyday drained me of something that had no name. If I was going to be adopted I wanted it to be by a good family, not so I could replace my old one but so I could move on. Being in a halfway house made it impossible to ever cope with the loss of my family. Tears were a sign of weakness and in that place weakness could get you hurt. There were those who just wanted to be saved and those who'd given up hope and became cruel almost sadistic kids. 

Long story short eventually the house I was in was opened to a couple. I remember the day they pulled up , they drove two cars , both equally fancy. Unlike normal adoption procedure they visited the house two times and on the third they took me home. That's where the story begins. That's when I joined my new family. At the time I was just happy to finally be out of that house , but as unwilling as I may have been to finding a new family , what can I say they wore me down. 

The couple's names were Chuck and Susan. They looked to be in their 40's early 50's , and they were human. They drove me to their house on a hill in a gated community. The entire car ride was in silence , the only time they spoke was when they let me out if the car to walk into the house , they said "good by". They then drove away leaving me on the front steps off what I could only call a mansion holding my backpack of clothes. I was at a loss for words. The entire ordeal was just unbelievable. Before I could gather myself the door opened and before me stood two monkeys, they looked like twin brothers. One was shirtless wearing only a pair of swim shorts while the other looked ready to go to go to a party with his designer clothing , neither of them wore shoes but they were monkeys. 

Maverick- What the hell is going on 

Trip- You must be Mav 

Fremo- mom and dad are eccentric , they did the whole drop and drive thing with us too 

Trip- they do it with everyone, they work a lot

Mav- OK ,um... can I ... should I 

Fremo- oh yea , sorry 

They moved out of the way letting me walk inside. 

Trip- its been a while sine they've brought anyone new home 

They shut the door before guiding me through the house, it made a loud sound as it became a part of the wall. 

Mav- I'm not gonna call you my brothers 

I felt the need to set boundaries as soon as possible, after two years in that hell hole of a halfway house I wasn't quite myself. They stopped walking to turn back and look at me.

Fremo- Um , OK 

Mav- I'm sorry I just.. 

They laughed.

Trip- We weren't asking you to

Fremo- I think we've all been in enough homes to know that a few papers and moving in doesn't make people a family 

Trip- Not that we don't want you to be a part of ours but lets be real 

Fremo- We don't know each other yet so we can try to be friends and maybe work our way up to the formality of calling each other " brother" 

Trip- OK , I guess that sounds reasonable 

Fremo- Cool , now where were we 

We started to head up stairs. There were 3 floors to the house. And it seemed to be divided into 4s. 

Trip- Welcome to the zoo 

Mav- The Zoo? 

Fremo- Its what we call the house 

Trip- Chuck and Susan Like to collect kids who are ... well , they're human we're furs 

Mav- They collect kids 

Fremo- They have about 20 , 21 now that your here, most of which have grown up and moved out already 

Trip- Unlike Jake 

Fremo- Lets not talk about Jake 

Mav- How old are you guys 

Trip- Well Im 16 

Fremo- and I'm 17 ,We we're adopted at the same time , Chuck thought we were twins but we were just good friends when we lived at the orphanage 

Trip- But hey two monkeys are better than one right 

Mav- Yea 

They seemed close they way they were so in sync . And the constant laughing and smiling to one another. They reminded me of my brothers. 

Trip-So how old are you ? 12 ? 13? 

I had to snap out of my memories. 

Mav-14

Femo- I was close 

They showed me the house for a while and it seemed to have no end , but there didn't seem to be many people around. 

Mav- Is there anyone else here 

Fremo- No its just us, you, Jake , oh you haven't met Wendy yet

Mav- No I guess I haven't 

Trip- You'll love Wendy, she's the best 

We ended up outside somehow. There was a big pool , I suppose that explains why Fremo was in swim shorts. He got into the water and Trip and I sat on the edge of the pool in beach chairs. 

It was so much , In a way I'd gotten what most kids in the system dreamed of but it felt hollow. I didn't want a new family, i wanted my old one. 

Trip- Why so sad buddy , your here you were adopted

I suppose I could have hid my emotions better but I didn't.

Fremo- You get to live in a mansion 

I tried to get my mind on something else before I started to cry. 

Mav- You said they collect kids 

Trip- Oh we were just joking ... kinda 

Mav- Are they like those people who adopt kids for the tax write offs and stuff

Fremo- What , no 

Trip- Chuck and Susan aren't like that , its just...

Mav- Do they... I don't know , do they love you guys

Fremo- Your gonna find out eventually so...

Fremo got out of the water to sit next to me on my chair. 

Fremo- They love us the same way they love their cars 

Mav- What

Trip- Sometimes it felt like they bought us just to have something to show off when we got here

Fremo- sure they'll make sure we're running and taken care of 

Trip- But they kinda got over us 

Fremo- They'll get another model that gives them something they feel they don't have yet , and then we just become old cars taking space in the back of a big garage, we get some nice stuff tho 

Trip- But your new , they'll be around you for a while , they'll probably see you every night before bed , ask you to sit with them at dinner

Fremo- Yea if your lucky you'll get to have some real family time for about a week before you see what their really like 

Trip- Cheer up , sure they don't love us the same way as they do in movies but I think its because they're not around much, money has to come from somewhere after all

Fremo- they do care and we get to stay in this big house 

Trip- As long as you don't do anything crazy they wont send you back 

Mav- send me back 

It was my first time ever being adopted ,I didn't know they could send kids back. 

Fremo- I've been adopted 4 times before Chuck and Susan brought me here , they're not bad people, they just not around enough to really get close to 

Trip- The person you need to worry about is Jake , their birth son 

Mav- Why, whats wrong with him 

Fremo- Chuck and Susan never unadopte anyone , I'm still here and I know I've done some fucked up shit 

Trip- But there was this one kid , his name was Larry, he was a rabbit like you, Jake got too close to him 

Mav- Too close? 

Fremo- Chuck and Susan tried to stop it from happening but child services came to the house and caught Jake and Larry together 

Trip- They took Larry the next day and we haven't seen or heard from him since 

Fremo- Where Susan and Chuck are hardly ever around Jake is always here and he's like everyone's older brother, but sometimes...

Trip- Sometimes he gets to comfortable, you can tell he's trying not to have another incident but I don't think he can help himself 

Fremo- we've been here for 3 years and he still gets all blushey and stuff around us

Trip- but you shouldn't worry about that right now , its your first day

Fremo- and we know it can be hard 

Trip- especially after you've been moved around so much 

Fremo- we all were in a lot of different homes before we got here , so we're not gonna push to make you fit in or anything 

Trip- but to be honest its pretty easy here 

I needed easy. 

Fremo- you'll probably wanna pick a room

Mav- pick a room ? I get to pick my room 

Even before the loss of my family my older brothers always got first pick of rooms whenever we moved. 

We went back inside and they showed me a different wing of the house. 

Fremo- This is our room 

Mav- You share a room 

Fremo- Yea

Mav- But why share a room in this big house 

Trip- We've shared a room everywhere else why stop now 

Fremo- They aren't here now but Chuck and Susan's other kids come back from time to time and use the extra rooms , I think Frank still has stuff in his old room and he only comes around for Christmas 

Mav- Christmas ?

Trip- Yea its this human holiday , they make food, put up lights , and give presents 

Mav- That sounds made up 

Fremo- We thought so too , but its fun

Eventually I settled for the room between the bathroom and the monkeys. They left me to unpack and for the first time in two years I was alone. In nothing but silence I felt my hands shake as I tried to put away my clothes. I fell to my knees and against my control I began to cry. I didn't know it at the time but Fremo and Trip had walked back at some point, and because I forgot to close the door they got to watch me for a while before leaving me .


	2. Open up

Mornings were so sweet , so calm so peaceful everyday . Even when I had to wake up early to catch the bus for school mom would make breakfast dad would say "see you after school " before I left and my brothers would see me off. When your dreams start to be memories playing over on a loop it can be hard to know what you want out of life because what you dream off is everything you already had. My family was broken in so many ways , so disconnected but there were always glimmers of what made us good , I miss even the little moments that faded like single fireworks in my past. What I wouldn't give to see my brothers before leaving for school? What I wouldn't give to hear my father's voice again, but I still heard him telling me he'll see me when I get home. What I wouldn't give to wake up to the smell of my mother's breakfast , sad because as I woke up the next morning I found a plate of pancakes on my bedside table. Trip and Fremo were standing in my doorway, I suppose they were waiting for me to wake up. I got up as they walked in. 

Mav- I missed dinner last night didn't I 

Trip- yea 

Fremo- but it's OK , we understand 

Mav- understand what 

Trip- we didn't mean to but we heard you crying last night

Femo- saw you too 

I was embarrassed to say the least. Shows of weakness like that would have gotten me in hot water in the system.

Fremo- but we all had to let it out at some point

Mav- look I should tell you guys something, this is my first time being adopted

Trip- and 

Mav-that was it , I don't deserve all of this , I don't want it , I had a family a good family and I...

My voice trailed off.

Fremo - look first time or not being adopted is always hard 

Trip- you don't feel like a family , you feel like strangers, and for you it might be harder because you remember your birth parents but don't ever say you don't deserve a family 

Mav- if you knew what happened to my last family, to my first family you wouldn't say that 

Fremo- maybe your right , maybe your wrong , but you cried now what do you say you try to make the best of things 

They were so nice I almost started crying again but then I took note of the pancakes still on my bedside. 

Mav- did you guys put those there 

Trip - oh Wendy made those 

Fremo- I'm telling you your gonna love here when you meet her 

It was summer so there wasn't school to get ready for , at least not for a few weeks. I'd gotten the tour on my first day but needles to say I still got lost in that big house. Trip and Fremo seemed to be my guide, more so because I didn't feel like taking an hour to find the kitchen, or the bathroom, or my room. It was like something out of a dream. 

Mav- So was Chuck and Susan mad at me for missing dinner 

Fremo- mad at you ... I don't think so 

Trip- they don't get mad at much

Fremo- they were surprised, worried maybe 

Mav- all of this just feels so... 

Trip - yea , but you get used to it 

Fremo- just don't turn into a rich snob , that's all we ask 

We walked around the house for a while. I'm not sure if the guys knew where we were going at some point. all the windows let in so much light around the house. I could see the neighborhood as we trekked up flights of stairs. I wasn't in an inner city anymore , I wasn't in the suburbs I was in rich mans territory. Every house had a pool and a garden. There were no one story houses , no two story houses and if there were there were too many bigger houses in the way to see them. and there was always the ever present fence around the community that really rang in that feeling of separation from the outside world.

Mav- wheres Jake 

Trip- Jake? 

Fremo - Jake is out with his girlfriend, so it's just us for the day 

We came to a room at the end of a hallway. It was big enough to be a bed room but it looked to be used as a closet. Trip and Fremo stepped in and started grabbing clothes , it seemed they were going somewhere. 

Mav- So where are you guys going 

They turned back to me and to my surprise they handed me the clothes I thought they were picking out for themselves. 

Mav- what's all this for 

Trip - well you don't have clothes yet 

Mav- what's wrong with what I have on 

Trip- nothing

Fremo - but we don't want you to learn the hard lesson we had to when we first got here

Trip- no one in the house will care what you wear but people in the neighborhood will 

Fremo- and if your coming with us the least we can do is help you fit in a little 

Mav- I don't wanna take your clothes from you 

Trip- oh these aren't our clothes, our clothes are in our room 

Fremo - this is all stuff kids who lived here left when they moved out 

Mav- oh 

There was an awkward pause. I got that I was supposed to change but I had no clue where a bathroom was or how to get back to my room so I stood waiting for them to turn their backs or something. We were all guys but I didn't have on underwear so I didn't want them to see me change. But they pulled out their phones and it seemed they were willing to just wait until I was dressed. I pulled off my clothes and almost frantically changed into the rich kids hand me downs. I'm sure they saw my more private parts but they weren't phased, they even picked up my old clothes and tossed them into the room. Sure they were nice but honestly were still strangers to each other , but I guess it didn't seem like a boundary too bold to cross for them to see me nude.

Trip- not bad 

Fremo- the gold belt might be a bit much 

The gold belt was heavy, but I looked nice. 

Fremo - now you'll need one of these 

He handed me a cell phone. I hadn't had anything so high tech since I lost my family. 

Mav- this is mine 

Fremo - yea , in case we loose you 

Mav- loose me , what do you mean 

Trip - we're going to a birthday party 

Mav- a party , who's birthday is it 

Fremo- don't know , don't care 

Trip- we get invited to a lot of parties

Fremo - it started as Chuck and Susan wanting to make sure we felt included in the community, but after being invited to every party for a year kids forgot our parents were the reason they started inviting us 

Trip- now we get invited to everything, they call us the party animals

That was messed up. 

Mav- isn't that kinda messed up 

Fremo - a little, but we usually get free shit and free food 

Trip- and the girls are a plus 

Mav- girls 

Fremo- yea girls out here will be all over a nice fur , and your a rabbit so they'll probably love you 

We walked down stairs to garage and as we did I took the time to check out my new phone. Trip and Fremo made a picture of themselves the background on my screen. I had a few numbers , there was Trip and Fremo number, Wendy's, Chuck and Susan's, but then there were a couple I didn't Know. What stood out the most to me an app that seemed to be linked to a bank account. I had access to a lot of money, enough money to buy another house destroy it and rebuild over its remains. 

When I picked my face up from my screen I realized the guys had been waiting for me in a car. I ran over and got in. We we're all in the back seat of this big stretched truck , almost a limo. 

Mav - So who's gonna drive 

Before I could get my question out the car was already pulling out of the garage down the long drive way. 

Mav- oh 

What kind of Twilight zone had I woken up in? Mansions, fancy cars , phones, and big bank accounts were just at my disposal. I hadn't forgotten my family but that new place that I was to call home was growing on me. The loss of my family was heavy every day of life , but I was a kid and it had been two years. I was beginning to loosen up , beginning to open up to the possibility of enjoying myself. I wasn't going to start calling anyone my new family anytime soon but they were definitely alright with me.


	3. Red cup Red flag

The party was fun , I don't think I'd been to a party in the last two years. I hadn't had a birthday party of my own for an even longer time. Like Trip and Fremo predicted I lost them after a while. I would see them walking around or talking to someone every once in a while but I was basically on my own from the moment we stepped out of the car. It was some guy named Gerald's birthday, he was around my age so I'd probably be in class with him when school started in a few weeks. Despite who the party was for I felt like I was at a college party. There were few adults around so the only people keeping it from turning into an all out rager were the maids and butlers. But they weren't keeping the older kids from doing what they did. Outside in the back yard was the party that was supposed to be happening and inside upstairs is where the real fun was being had. I wasn't sure which I wanted to be a part of. 

I settled for taking a seat in the living room. No one was around so I had a chance to just relax. I could hear the music from both upstairs and outside reverberating through the house like muffled vibrations. It was enough to keep me from noticing Fay, a red headed girl around my age , as she walked up and sat next to me on the couch. She didn't say anything, she put her head back and closed her eyes. I looked at her and the awkward none interaction we had was maybe the most normal thing that happened in those past two days. Of course she eventually spoke but she didn't open her eyes or break her meditative state. 

Fay- so your the new guy everyone's talking about 

I wasn't expecting her to say anything, I sorta scrambled to respond. 

Mav- yea , I didn't realize people were talking about me 

Fay-news travels fast here , especially about the Zoo 

Did everyone call chuck and Susan's house the zoo , because if so I wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. 

Fay- how are you liking it so far

Mav- liking what 

Fay- the money, the Mansions, the monkeys 

Mav- oh I guess it's cool , I got here yesterday so ... 

 

Before I could go on , out of nowhere Fremo appeared. He took me by the arm and pulled me off the couch up the stairs. 

Mav- hey I was talking to someone 

Fremo - sorry buddy, I just thought you'd wanna join the real party 

Once up the stairs I almost had to fold my ears to stand how loud the music was. Fremo handed me a red cup and I was old enough to know what was in it. Id never had a drink before , Id never really thought about having a drink before. The smell of it was strong. I didn't know what it was but it wasn't anything I was in a hurry to get into. 

Fremo - you should drink that 

Mav - I'm not thirsty 

Fremo - what was that 

I guess he couldn't hear me over the music. I couldn't hear myself over the music.

Mav- I'm not thirsty 

I tried to hand the cup back but he used his tail to tip it making me drink half of it before I finally just sat the cup on the floor. I tried to walk away but Fremo put his arm around me and we did laps around the room stopping at table after table. There were so many older teens passing around drinks from a liquor cabinet. Fremo introduced me to a hundred different people and it seemed they all wanted to give me a drink. In actuality Fremo was taking people's drinks and giving them to me, I'm not sure how many I saw him drink himself. I met too many people to remember half their names and by the end of three songs I felt hammered. 

Fremo -hey you shouldn't talk to that girl 

Mav- what , who

Fremo - that girl from downstairs, you shouldn't talk to her 

I was wasted. It wasn't even 4 in the afternoon and I felt drunk enough to pass out. I might have started to pass out. 

Mav- but why 

Fremo- she's not a cool person Mav, she's weird 

Mav- weird how 

Fremo - just trust me buddy 

He tried to hand me another drink but I couldn't keep my hand steady enough to grab it. 

Mav- I need to use the bathroom 

Fremo - OK 

He started to walk me to it but I made it clear I could find it myself. 

I stumbled and walk sluggishly all the way to the bathroom. I could hardly get my hands to work enough to open the door. I used my body to push the door open and who did I find in the bathroom already. Trip . He was washing his hands about to leave but he seemed to wait because I walked in. 

Trip- whoa you don't look good 

Mav- I'm OK 

Trip- you sure 

I stepped up to the toilet and tried to undo my pants to pee. My fingers weren't working. 

Trip - you need help? 

Mav- no ....yes 

He stepped behind me and reached his arms around me undoing my belt and zipper. It felt more than strange but I was too drunk to care. I'm sure he would have pulled my dick out and held it for me if not for my brushing his hands away. He stood off to the side on his phone. While I peed. 

Trip- you shouldn't be this hammered

Mav - your brother ... your brother he 

Trip- yea he doesn't know how to slow down sometimes 

I got more pee around the toilet than in it but I did what I needed to. I managed to get my pants zipped and my belt done well enough without Trip's help. When I tried to leave the bathroom he stood in front of the door. 

Trip - are you sure your OK 

Mav- yea I'm fine

I was not fine. 

He let me by and rather than rejoin the party I left it. I wasn't sure how to get back home but Fremo partied too hard for me and he told me not to talk to Fay, so I felt I should go. I made it to the community's fence before I made it anywhere near the zoo. I'm sure I was in someone's back yard , everyone had at least an acre or two of land. I couldn't help myself, my legs were weak and my eyes were too , I was too drunk to keep going. I laid out and passed out.


	4. What is Wendy

They were just standing over me. They didn't bother to call for help or move me , they were just standing over me. I don't know how long they were there, maybe they'd only just found me as I was starting to wake up. But it was dark out , really dark out. Why were they just standing over me? And on their phones no less. They were always on their phones. At first they seemed so nice but waking up to them being my first sight twice in one day felt like a red flag and it wasn't the first. 

They helped me up and at the time as freaked out as I should have been I wasn't. I was still drunk enough to let the whole ordeal slide by my radar. 

Mav - where are we going 

Trip- home 

Fremo - you don't wanna miss dinner again do you 

They got me home and before we went to eat they took me to get changed. They brushed my teeth for me , Fremo held my mouth open and Trip brushed my teeth and I'm not sure if that was OK. They didn't want the smell of alcohol on me I understand wanting to be sure I was good to sit with Chuck and Susan but it didn't feel right. dinner was the first time I saw anyone other than Trip and Fremo. Jake was at the far end of the table, I was on the left side of the table with Susan, Trip and Fremo were on the right side of the table, and Chuck sat at the head of the table. We were eating some kind of fancy soup and fish. I wasn't very hungry but seeing how no one else seemed to be eating I suppose it didn't matter. Trip and Fremo were on their phones , Chuck and Susan seemed more interested in one another than the food and Jake was just silently uninterested. But I couldn't leave the table. There was nothing keeping me in my seat but this feeling of disorder that would come from standing without everyone else leaving as well. I didn't want to seem rude, I didn't want Chuck and Susan to think something was wrong. So I stayed in my seat and ate slowly waiting on someone else to get up from the table so I could go to bed. 

Chuck was the first to get up from the table. As he took his leave he rubbed my head and said good night before taking Susan by the hand and leaving together. Fremo and Trip left soon after which left me alone with Jake. I tried to leave but he blocked my path standing up from his seat just as I mad my way to the door behind him.

Jake- so your Mav 

Mav- and your Jake 

Jake- I've been meaning to talk to you all day 

Mav- I thought you were out with your girlfriend 

Jake- I was in the house all day , I was here yesterday too , I guess the guys wanted you to themselves 

I wasn't getting any bad vibes from Jake , not really , but Trip and Fremo planted too much in my mind about him not to look for something wrong.

Jake- where were you guys anyway

Mav- we went to a birthday party 

Jake- you left the house?

He seemed surprised as if we weren't allowed outside or something.

Mav- yea , why, were we not supposed to

Jake- its alright , but the guys know to tell someone before going somewhere , especially with you being new to the house and the neighborhood 

Mav- ill remember that next time 

Jake - you know the guys can be ...

Mav- they've been pretty nice since I got here 

Jake -I'm sure they have but 

Mav- but what 

He was straining both to tell me and not tell me something but I couldn't begin to guess what it was.

Jake- nothing , I guess I'm just jealous they had you to themselves, I think maybe we should hang out tomorrow

Mav- Oh ... I don't know 

Jake- what you don't wanna hang out with me , I was gonna go check out this new place tomorrow that's supposed to have bottomless nachos 

He seemed fine , just as nice as the guys but I couldn't help but think about what they told me.

Mav- I was thinking Id finish unpacking tomorrow , maybe get comfortable around the house more 

Jake- oh , alright , well if you change your mind just let me know 

He let me step around him and as I left even with what the guys put in my head I felt bad for turning Jake down. it felt like he only wanted to make me feel welcome but I brushed him off. 

As I walked around the gigantic dark house looking for my room I couldn't help but feel I was being watched by the shadows. I couldn't remember what floor, what hallway, or even what side of the house my room was on. I stumbled around lost in the dark for a while, maybe 15 to 30 minutes. It was the light from Trip and Fremos room that led me to my own. As I walked past their bedroom door I saw Trip was sleeping. It was the longest time Id seen him off his phone. I don't know what made me do it but I felt the need to see what was on it. He always seemed so fixated with it I had to. It was just laying on his nightstand, so I slowly picked it up. There wasn't a lock on it so it was easy enough to get into. There was nothing too interesting, a few apps , phone numbers , pictures. He had a lot of pictures, I scrolled through them and found almost no end. He had dick picks of his own that I wish I hadn't seen but that's when I noticed a locked folder. If he didn't lock up pictures of his dick what would he hide ? I needed his finger print to open the folder. I'd been standing in the dark going through his phone for a while and I knew Fremo would most likely be around soon. But I was too far gone to stop. Trip was laying under a blanket I'd have to move in order to get to his hands. slowly I started to pull back the blanket and as I did he seemed to grip it keeping it in place as if he knew what I was doing. I used more force to tug the blanket off , still moving slowly trying not to wake him from the sudden loss of heat. I got the blanket down his body enough to uncover his hand, and enough to see he was one for sleeping nude. I lifted his hand and held it to his phone. It took a while to get the screen to pick up his finger print but I got it in the end. I opened the locked folder and it was what I somewhat expected , porn more dick picks , and pictures of other people. I kept scrolling and to my surprise I found a picture of myself. There were at least 5 pictures of myself in the folder none of which I knew he'd taken of me. I started to scroll further down but before I could the light in the room was flicked on, and I dropped the phone. I turned and Fremo was standing in the doorway watching me. He didn't say anything , he stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself. I couldn't leave.

Fremo- what are you doing Mav 

He spoke calmly as he approached me one slow step at a time.

Mav-I was Just ... 

Fremo- going through Trip's phone 

Mav- I ... I didn't mean to 

I was mumbling and loosing my cool as if I had any to begin with. As I took a step backward away from Fremo I noticed Trip starting to get up. Fremo picked up the phone.

Fremo- you were going through Trip's phone , say it 

Mav- I ... I ...I 

Trip- its OK man , if you wanted to see something all you had to do was ask 

They had me cornered against a wall. 

Fremo- say it , say you were going through his phone 

They were so menacing, even Trip naked as he might have been felt ten feet taller than me as they held me up without ever laying a finger on me. 

Mav- I was going through Trip's phone 

Fremo- see that was easy right

They started laughing and I wanted to scream for help but they stopped abruptly , before handing me back the phone. 

Trip- go ahead , you were gonna figure it out eventually 

I was hesitant to look down at the screen of the phone because I'd have to look away from them. slowly I tilted my eyes down and found where I'd stopped in the locked folder. I continued to scroll and found more pictures of myself. pictures of me changing , pictures of me using the bathroom, pictures of me passed out in a field with my clothes almost off. 

Mav- why are... 

Fremo- Jake never touched anyone Mav, we did 

Trip- remember when we said we've done some pretty fucked up stuff and we're still here

Mav- yea 

Fremo- well we're not proud of it buddy but we like you , we really like you , and we didnt want you to be like the others 

I was terrified. 

Trip- its only happened a few times before , mom and dad tried to stop it the first time by sending Larry away 

Fremo- but the next time it happened they let it, and I think they know there is nothing they can do about it 

Trip-and we know its not OK to force ourselves on anyone , because we would never want to hurt you like we had to do to others in the past 

Fremo- we wanted you to like us , we wanted to be your friends so that maybe 

Fremo - so that maybe we wouldn't have to force you, so that maybe we wouldn't have to hide it 

Mav- force me 

Fremo- mom and dad wont care, every one else has grown up and left or they met Wendy 

Mav- I want to go to my room 

Fremo- you can go when we know you wont do anything stupid Mav, just relax

Trip- look we can see this is hard to understand , that's why we wanted you to get to know us , just us , before we sprung all of this on you 

Mav- I want to go to my room 

Fremo- we're not bad people Mav , but come on a piece of paper doesn't make people family , they cant expect us not to want the fresh meat just because they call it our brother

I tried to force my way through them but they were easily stronger than me. 

Trip- we're friends aren't we , we haven't done anything yet so if you just calm down 

I bit Trip's hand. I think i drew blood , he pulled back his hand and after looking it over he used it to slap me. i went silent. 

Trip- we are trying to be better with you , but your making it hard Mav

Fremo- you don't wanna meet Wendy, and we don't want you to meet Wendy 

Mav- what do you want 

Trip- we want you to understand 

He took a breath. 

Trip- we aren't going to see you as our brother

Fremo- we've never been able to see anyone that way but each other

Trip- but if you let us be your friends it'll be easier and maybe then you'll see us how we see you

Mav- and how do you see me 

Fremo- you don't need to worry about that right now , all you need to know is we don't want to hurt you, we like you 

Trip - and if you play nice and be the good friend we know you can be

Fremo- the good friend we are trying to be to you 

Trip- then you wont have to meet Wendy 

They held me against the wall for what felt like hours until finally they let me go. Trip was still naked Fremo seemed ready to grab me if I tried to run so I regathered myself. 

Mav- so you wont hurt me 

Trip - of course not 

Mav- but why the pictures 

Fremo laughed. 

Trip - come on Mav why do you think 

Mav- you want to have sex with me 

Fremo- you got there a lot faster than I thought you would, yea we wouldn't mind 

Mav- but I'm not gay 

Trip - its good that you've calmed down but lets not get into that right now, can we trust you to go to your room and not run 

There was only one right answer and I had to make them believe it was the truth.

Mav- yes 

Trip - then you can go

They didn't move I had to awkwardly get past them by passing through between them.

Trip- just keep in mind we don't have to go there now , we're your friends right now

Fremo- and friends don't run away from each other 

I left their room and found myself in the dark hallway again.


	5. End Of Episode 1

End Of Episode 1


End file.
